


Gingerbread House

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Class Differences, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Road Trip, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: When Prompto’s parents don’t come home for Christmas like they promised, Prompto plans to spend the holiday alone. Lucky for him, there’s a certain handsome prince who will not allow that to happen under any circumstances.
Relationships: Background Gladio/Ignis - Relationship, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 23
Kudos: 137





	Gingerbread House

Prompto is practically bouncing with excitement. He’s _finally_ going to spend a holiday with his parents, which he hasn’t done in years. He remembers what it was like when he was a child, presents and stockings, milk and cookies for Santa. They never had much as far as funds went, but those had been the good years, before work had started pulling his parents away for longer stretches, and they’d eventually decided, without explicitly saying so, that Prompto was old enough to do without Christmas.

He’s okay though, really. Prompto’s made his own traditions. He always buys himself some powdered hot chocolate, a couple bags of candy, and a booster pack of Pokémon cards to open on Christmas morning. He’s able to make it fun without splurging _too_ much, meaning not enough that his parents have to politely mention he’s gone over budget for the week again.

He rushes home and pulls open the door to find the house still empty. It’s strange because they said they’d be there before he got back from school. He checks his cell phone before remembering they usually dial the home phone. He sees the message notification blinking in the living room with one, unheard voicemail, and his heart sinks.

It’s his mom. They got caught up with something, and they won’t be able to make it home, but they love him, and they hope they can celebrate a late Christmas as soon as they’re able to get back.

He’s about to delete the voicemail, just so he won’t be tempted to listen to it over and over again just to hear her voice (because that would be kinda pathetic), but he can’t bring himself to do it. He’ll save it just in case he gets that depth of lonely that almost nothing can cure.

It sucks. He could totally cry right now, but he’s determined not to. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and he’ll make the most of it. Prompto’s used to disappointment, and he’s always been good at rising above it.

He’ll see what’s on TV. Maybe there’ll be a Christmas movie on cable. As he’s searching for the remote, he hears his phone buzz. It’s Noctis. He can’t believe Noctis is even _thinking_ about him over the holiday, let alone texting him, considering he’s spending it at the Citadel, where they have a dedicated kitchen staff and a forty-foot tall Christmas tree. Prompto’s never _seen_ the infamous tree, but he’s certainly heard about it, just like every other kid in his neighborhood. Meanwhile, Prompto’s little tree stands about five feet tall and has a modest smattering of lights, some garland, and red ornaments from the ten-pack he got at a convenience store.

The crazy thing about Noctis texting him is that Prompto _just_ worked up the courage to talk to him a few months ago. They’ve been getting closer every day, and yeah, Noctis eats lunch with him and stuff, but Prompto doesn’t want to read too much into it. He’s probably just being friendly, because he’s a nice guy and has probably noticed Prompto doesn’t have any other friends. Even so, Prompto appreciates it. It’s nice to have _someone,_ no matter what their motivation is for befriending him.

He opens the text. _hope ur having fun with your parents! iggy made these bomb gingerbread cookies. gonna save you some don’t worry 😘_

Prompto smiles. It’s cute how Noctis feels comfortable enough with him to send kissy faces and heart emojis. Maybe it’s because he knows Prompto’s gay, a total slip of the tongue on Prompto’s part (and one he thought would end way worse than it did), and wants him to feel comfortable. Noctis seems comfortable in his sexuality, and that’s more than Prompto can say about anyone else at school. 

And then there’s also this little part of Prompto that likes to pretend Noctis is flirting with him, or at least _would_ flirt with him, if he liked guys. But Prompto is sure he doesn’t, so his secret crush is really pretty harmless. If anything, it could only hurt Prompto, but Prompto is used to unrequited love. It’s pretty much the story of his life, so it’s whatever.

Once he’s over the sweetness of the offer and the emoji, he loops back to the bit about his parents. He doesn’t want Noctis to feel sorry for him, but he also doesn’t want to lie. He decides to just skip over that part.

_thanks buddy that’s awesome!! tell Igster hi from me! Gladio too!_

Noctis texts him back almost immediately with a picture of the plate of gingerbread cookies, and they do look amazing, outlined in white icing with little dots for eyes, u-shaped smiles, and carefully placed, miniature gumdrop buttons. He feels a craving for something he’s never really had, imagining someone caring so much, they would take _all that time_ to make something that would be eaten in seconds.

_can’t wait to try those 🤤_

He sees the dots that means Noctis is typing... _what r u and the parents doing?_

 _about to watch a movie,_ he replies, conveniently skipping over the parent question once again.

_what movie?_

_dunno, whatever’s on cable_

_ur parents aren’t gonna be mad that ur texting me right? iggy is legit glaring at me rn 😆_

Prompto thinks about telling him about his parents right then, maybe making a joke about it, but he just can’t do it. He doesn’t want to be an object of pity, not when Noctis is clearly having an amazing Christmas break already.

  
  


* * *

Noctis really shouldn’t be bothered that Prompto hasn’t responded to his text after five minutes, right? Maybe when it gets to like _eight_ minutes, he can reasonably send a follow-up text. He doesn’t want to bother Prompto when he’s with his parents who he hardly ever sees. Prompto was _so_ excited when he found out they were coming home, and it was unbelievably cute, hearing him talk about all the things they’d do together. Noctis smiles just thinking about it. Prompto gets more excited about little things like that than Noctis gets about anything.

“What’re you thinking about, Princess?” Gladio asks.

“Nothing,” Noctis says, quickly snapping his phone shut.

“I bet it’s Prompto, huh?” he asks, folding his arms and smirking. 

Noctis just rolls his eyes and opens his phone again.

“Now really, Noct! Can’t you get off your phone, so we can spend some quality time together? It’s the holidays after all. I could teach you to knit!” Ignis offers, displaying the perfectly stitched hat he’s making, probably for Prompto. 

Ignis has been worrying about Prompto non-stop since he discovered Prompto didn’t have a proper winter coat or gloves, and now he’s made it his personal mission to correct the injustice, while disguising it as a Christmas present. They all know Prompto doesn’t like to be thought of as a charity case. It’s too bad, because Noctis knows if he asked his dad, he’d do anything for Prompto, even though they only met once (and Prompto looked like he was gonna internally combust from nerves and could barely form a sentence, let alone a word—it had been adorable).

Prompto is just so endearing all the time, like it’s his job, and Noctis just wants to squish his cheeks and tell him how freaking _cute_ he is, but he hasn’t even worked up the courage to tell Prompto he’s gay yet. Prompto probably knows already though, from all the flirting Noctis does. But it’s one thing to kinda leave it open and call each other _friends_ while casually flirting on the side, and another to openly say it. So far, Ignis and Gladio are the only ones who know, and it’s only because they were brave enough to ask. 

Prompto has never asked, and Noctis tries not to read into that, the reason Prompto isn’t curious. He’d rather pretend that Prompto is secretly into him than find out he’s not and have Prompto feel bad for Noctis because he doesn’t return his feelings. Because Prompto _would_ feel bad about that, even though it’s out of his control.

He sneaks a glance at his phone. It’s officially been eight minutes. Time to text Prompto again.

_so I guess ur parents are mad at u for texting? sorry 🥺_

He’s sees Prompto’s typing and feels that little thrill in his chest he gets whenever Prompto gives him any attention whatsoever. 

_I gotta admit something...my parents didn’t come home after all._

Noctis feels his heart drop before Prompto immediately sends another text.

_it’s cool though. I’m having fun by myself. used to it tbh._

“Hey Iggy?”

Ignis looks up from his knitting.

“Okay, hear me out…”

  
  


* * *

Prompto hasn’t heard back from Noctis. It’s been like twenty minutes now, and he wonders if Noctis hasn’t seen his text or, more likely, he saw it and is upset that Prompto kinda sorta lied to him all evening. He feels bad, either way. He can’t even focus on the Christmas special he’s watching. The truth is, he feels extra lonely all of a sudden, and knowing there’s even a _chance_ his only friend is mad at him just makes it worse. 

He’s thinking about trying to go to bed, even though he hasn’t even eaten dinner yet. He never has an appetite when he’s sad, and it’s probably for the best anyway. The fridge is nearly empty. Prompto figured his parents would fill it with all their favorite foods like they always do when they come home, but of course, that didn’t happen.

He turns off the TV, stretches, and looks at his phone one last time before he starts to make his way upstairs. No new texts from Noct.

There’s a knock at the door, but Prompto knows not to answer it this late at night. There have been some break-ins in his neighborhood lately, and he’s been on high alert. He flips the kitchen light on so they’ll know someone’s home and continues to make his way upstairs. That’s when he hears his phone buzz.

It’s Noctis calling. He’s not really sure what to expect as he answers.

“Hi Prom, everything okay?”

“Yup, all good,” Prompto replies, irrationally wondering if Noctis somehow knows that some rando just knocked on his door.

“I’m at your house with Iggy and Gladio. We knocked and saw a light turn on...”

“You’re here? Why?”

“Maybe I shoulda called first. Iggy said to, but I kinda wanted to surprise you. I thought you’d say no if I asked on the phone, but I wondered if you wanted to spend Christmas with me—well, I mean, _us?”_

Prompto takes a minute to take in what Noctis just offered. He’s in disbelief as he asks, “You mean, like at the Citadel?”

“Um, yeah, if you want to? No pressure, but…”

“You really want me to spend Christmas with you? It’s not, like...like your dad won’t be mad?”

“Um, no, my dad thinks you’re great, and it’s 100% Ignis-approved.”

He hears Noctis yelp, and then it’s Gladio on the phone. “We aren’t leaving without ya, Blondie, so can you _please_ let us in ‘cause it’s freaking cold out here?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, dude, sorry!”

Prompto sprints down the stairs to do just that before realizing why he never invites anyone over. His house is kinda...well, it’s a poor person’s house, and now they’re all gonna know. The only decor is little knickknacks his mom picks up at the dollar store when she’s home.

Prompto is comfortable here, but he doesn’t really want his friends to know he’s not well off, even though they probably already do. He hesitates by the door, hearing his friends talking about the cold and realizes he can’t let them stay out there when they’ve come all this way just for him. He opens the door and tries to smile, like it’s all fine.

“Uh, hey guys! Thanks for coming to pick me up. You really didn’t need to.”

Gladio steps right in and musses Prompto’s hair. Prompto equally hates and loves it when he does that. “And leave you to spend Christmas by yourself? No way.”

Gladio makes himself right at home, walking down the narrow hallway, spotting the small living room to his right and walking inside. Prompto hears the springs creak on the couch before the sound of the TV muffles them. 

“Oh heck yeah!” Gladio exclaims. “ _Iggy! Love, Actually_ is on! Great movie.”

Ignis takes off his scarf and hangs it on one of the hooks by the door before giving Prompto a brief hug. 

“Hello, Prompto. Apologies for the fact that my boyfriend has no manners,” he says, making his way towards the living room where Gladio is already (loudly) rebutting Ignis’s claim. 

Noctis stands in the doorway, scratching the back of his neck. He’s so cute when he gets all awkward like that. He’s bundled up with his black, winter beanie. His nose and cheeks are red from the cold, and he looks even more attractive than usual, especially since he kinda just came to Prompto’s rescue like his own personal knight in shining armor. Ya know, if Prompto was trying to make it romantic when it’s probably not. Regardless, it’s really nice that Noctis cares this much. 

He realizes he’s just been admiring Noctis’s beautiful face for far too long and decides to invite him in, turning his body sideways so Noctis can fit down the hall.

“So, I guess if you’re really serious, I should pack my stuff?” Prompto asks.

Noctis nods. “Yeah, dead serious.”

“Thanks. Well, you can hang in the living room if you want. I’m just gonna go up to my room.”

“Rather stay with you if that’s cool. Iggy and Gladio are just gonna argue anyway.”

They both look towards the living room in unison. Even though they can’t see Ignis and Gladio, there’s no more bickering, just the sound of the movie.

“Or worse,” Noctis whispers, scrunching up his face, “they might make out the whole time.” 

Prompto tries to keep his laughter quiet as he locks the front door. It’s cramped in the hallway, meaning Noctis is dangerously close to him, and Prompto feels like it’s awfully quiet, and he’s genuinely got nothing to say, having Noctis alone with him like this. 

“Um,” he whispers, aware of how awkward he’s making this when it really doesn’t need to be, “so my room is upstairs.”

He quickly slinks his way around the corner that leads to the staircase and hears Noctis follow. 

His room is kinda lame too, just a mattress on the floor and some cheap posters on the walls. He has one bookshelf where he keeps his small collection of nerd stuff, mangas and some action figures. His clothes that aren’t in a dirty pile on the floor are all on the shelves of his closet. He doesn’t even really have an overnight bag or any luggage because he never goes anywhere, so he tries to cover up what he’s doing as he empties the contents of his backpack on top of the bookcase before walking towards the closet. 

When he looks over, he finds Noctis has already sat on the edge of his bed. He’s politely observing his surroundings in silence, his eyes panning over Prompto’s posters.

It’s too quiet, and Prompto has never been good with silence, so he starts to talk, the words just spilling out as quickly as his anxious brain can form them. 

“Sorry my room is a mess and stuff. It won’t take me long to pack. I probably just need stuff for a couple nights, right? Through Christmas? Oh shoot, you probably dress up for Christmas, right? I don’t have any nice clothes besides my school uniform. Should I just wear that?”

“Eh, just bring whatever, dude. It’s cool if you wanna borrow my stuff, but I don’t care what you wear. _Iggy_ might _,_ but you know how he is. He’ll dress you up like he’s your personal stylist, just like he does me.” The last part is mumbled, like a complaint, which Prompto has trouble understanding. 

“Sounds kinda nice,” Prompto admits as he shoves basically every piece of clothing he owns, which isn’t much, into his backpack just to be safe. “I’m terrible at dressing myself.”

“Nah, dude. You always look fly as hell,” Noctis says, in that tone that’s half-teasing, half-serious that always puts a smile on Prompto’s face. 

“Thanks, dude, but like, you only see me in my school uniform.”

“Well, you’re not in your uniform now, and I think you look great. You’ve got that punk grunge _cool_ thing going on.”

In truth, most his clothes come from thrift stores, so the grunge look isn’t exactly on purpose, even if he does his best to make it work. It’s still really nice of Noctis to say.

“Thanks, Noct,” he says, gently adding the Christmas presents he got for his friends on top of his clothes and zipping up his backpack. “I think that’s everything…”

He looks over and sees Noctis holding the little worn chocobo plush Prompto’s had since childhood.

Prompto blushes, “Oh, that’s just something my parents got me a long time ago.” He doesn’t admit that he cuddles with it every night even though he’s 16.

“It’s really cute. Got a name?”

“Well, before I tell you, just keep in mind that I named it when I was like five...His name is Feathers.”

“Awww,” Noctis says, giving the plush a little squeeze. “That’s super cute, dude. I have a little bunny my dad got me, but I named him Mr. Bear, because I guess I was a stupid kid.”

Prompto laughs. “It’s cute though.”

“You should bring Feathers with you. He can meet Mr. Bear. I planned on you sleeping in my room, unless you want your own?”

Prompto feels his pulse begin to race at the very thought of him and Noctis in bed together. It’s a fantasy he’s had a lot since they met. Noctis cuddling into his arms, maybe even kissing him.

“It’s cool if you want your own room, Prom. No big deal.”

He can tell Noctis is a little disappointed, and that makes his heart beat even faster, the idea that Noctis _wants_ to sleep next to him.

“No, it’s totally cool. We can stay up late telling ghost stories or something.”

Prompto immediately chides himself, because it’s a dumb thing to say, but Noctis smiles at him.

“There’s some seriously creepy stuff that happens at the Citadel. I’ll tell you all about it.”

Prompto smiles. Ghost stories are safe, unlike impure thoughts of your closest friend. Prompto can’t get himself in trouble with the crown prince while telling ghost stories. At least, he hopes not.

“So, you’re ready?” Noctis asks.

Prompto nods.

“Oh, and when we go down the stairs,” Noctis advises, “we should make a _lot_ of noise ‘cause I’m like 1,000% sure Gladio and Iggy have been silent for a reason, if ya know what I mean.”

Prompto feels himself blush as he follows Noctis down the steps. Noctis even jumps off from the third-to-last step, landing with a thud.

Ignis appears in the hallway half a second later. “Now, really Noct!” Ignis chides. “Are you trying to _break_ Prompto’s floor?”

“Nah, just tryin’ to get you off of Gladio, so I didn’t have to watch the two of you make out again.”

“I—“ Ignis tries to protest, but his red lips and mussed hair really tell all the story. 

Gladio appears behind him and puts an arm around his waist, but Ignis quickly evades his grasp and attempts to fix his hair in the hallway mirror.

Noctis gives Prompto a look that threatens to make him giggle, but they’re both able to hide it, for Iggy’s sake, as they return to the car. 

  
  


* * *

Prompto is wide-eyed during his entire tour of the Citadel, but he flips out when they arrive in the grand hall with the big Christmas tree. Noctis has always loved it in here, but not nearly as much as Prompto apparently. 

“Dude, _wow!”_ Prompto exclaims, head tilted all the way up. “I’ve always wanted to see this.”

“What, really? How’d you know about it?”

“Kids in my neighborhood would always talk about the huge Christmas tree at the Citadel.

“Really?!”

“You know your family’s kinda famous, right?”

Noctis shrugs. “I don’t _feel_ famous.”

He really doesn’t. Noctis has hardly any friends, just the two guys who work for him and now Prompto. Ignis and Gladio make sure he never gets a big head about being a prince. They treat him like the opposite of royalty, and that’s just how Noctis likes it. He wants a normal life without so many heavy expectations, kinda like what Prompto has: a simple house you could never get lost in, no one to tell you what to do. But Prompto is also poor, and he guesses he wouldn’t want that. To assuage his guilt, he asks if Prompto wants to open his Christmas present early.

“No, no way, dude! We at _least_ gotta wait until Christmas Eve!”

Noctis relents instantly, because Prompto’s so emphatic and downright _cute_ about it.

Once the tour is over, it’s time for them to go to bed. Noctis is a little nervous for Prompto to see his room. Prompto has been to his apartment tons of times, and that place is decidedly _Noctis._ Simple and fun and _chill,_ but his room at the Citadel is super grandiose and fancy, with tall ceilings and stained-glass windows. He’s afraid Prompto will feel uncomfortable there, or worse, be self-conscious about his own bedroom.

He watches nervously as Prompto surveys the room with his eyes wide. “This is _...nice,” he_ says. 

“Yeah, well, I’d way rather be at my apartment,” Noctis insists. “It’s so stuffy and formal here. Bed is top-notch though. Try it out.”

Prompto sits on the side, experimentally, sinking into the mattress. Just then he notices Mr. Bear and picks him up.

“Dude, the little _bow tie_ on this guy?! Mr. Bear is so cute.” Prompto finagles Feathers out of his bag and arranges the two stuffed animals side-by-side before taking a picture with his phone. 

“Adorable,” Noctis agrees. “You should lay down on the bed though. It’s _uh_ -mazing.” Prompto doesn’t need a second invitation. He falls back with his arms spread out. 

“Oh em _gee_ , dude! I’m moving in. This bed is _everything.”_

“I know, right?” Noctis says, taking a seat next to Prompto and lying next to him.

It’s not until they both turn their heads that it starts to feel intimate and romantic and like Noctis totally wants to try something. Is this the part where Noctis should blurt out that he’s gay and admit he has a huge crush on Prompto? Because then he might get to kiss him, and that’s all he wants right now, staring at Prompto’s gorgeous face and blue eyes. The fact that Prompto’s staring back at him must mean something, right? 

But then Prompto looks away. “Guess we should get some sleep, huh?” he says.

“Yup,” Noctis agrees, trying to hide his disappointment at himself for having Prompto right in front of him, alone in his bedroom, and _still_ not being able to tell him how he feels.

They take turns changing in his private bathroom. Prompto goes first, and Noctis worries what he’s thinking about the gigantic bathtub and totally unnecessary quantity of fancy sinks.

Prompto comes out in black and red plaid pajama pants and a loose, gray shirt. It’s definitely not intended to be sexy, so why can’t Noctis stop staring? Why is he totally, embarrassingly speechless? 

“You okay?” Prompto asks.

“Yup,” Noctis says, quickly rushing into the bathroom to change, except he doesn’t do anything right away, just leans against the counter, thinking. 

If he tells Prompto about his sexuality and how he feels and Prompto _doesn’t_ reciprocate, then Christmas Eve could be really awkward, and then maybe he won’t be able to convince Prompto to stay for the rest of winter break like he desperately wants him to. But if Prompto _does_ reciprocate...he hates to be like Gladio, but it would be super romantic to have Prompto home with him for the holidays, as his _boyfriend_ …

He’ll start slow. He’ll tell Prompto he’s gay and just...see what happens. Maybe his confession will magically lead to Prompto confessing he’s got a huge crush on him. Noctis smiles just thinking about it, having permission to cuddle right up next to Prompto all night, maybe even get his first kiss…

As he steps out of the bathroom and sees Prompto already laying in his bed, he feels a rush of nerves that compel him to quickly shut off the lights, rush into bed and hurry under the sheets. 

Prompto is laying on his side, and Noctis turns to face him. Close, but not _too_ close. Just close enough to make Noctis’s breath come out fast. He’s just gotta say it. 

“Hey, Prom?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you...it’s...I probably should’ve said this before when you told me, but the truth is...I’m actually gay too.”

When he’s bold enough to look at Prompto’s expression, Prompto seems a little surprised but not upset. 

“Thanks for telling me, Noct. That’s brave. And don’t feel bad you didn’t tell me before. It’s not a big deal.”

The look he’s giving is warm and reassuring, and Noctis feels surprisingly content to just let the moment be. It’s a relief for Prompto to know the truth, and somehow telling Prompto about his crush seems unnecessary, at least for now. He just wants to appreciate the relief of having that first confession off his chest. 

“Thanks, Prom. You’re seriously the best.”

“You too, Noct,” he whispers.

His voice is so soft and delicate in the darkness, his face beautifully illuminated by the glow of moonlight. Maybe he _should_ tell him...

“Night, Prom,” he says, turning to face away from him and feeling a touch of guilt from the way Prompto’s goodnight comes out like a sigh.

  
  
  


* * *

Okay. So Noctis is gay. No big deal. It’s totally fine that Prompto’s sleeping next to a guy who could potentially _actually_ like him back. A guy who he’s also got a huge crush on and who invited him to sleep in the same bed.

It can’t be a coincidence, right? That Noctis chose this moment to tell Prompto about him being gay? But then he just turned over in bed like it was nothing, and well, Prompto just has to let it slide, right? Until after Christmas. Maybe he’ll tell Noctis when he drops him off at home, that way it’s not awkward. Or maybe he just shouldn’t tell him at all….He frets for a long time, and finally manages to fall asleep.

When he wakes up, warm and still sleepy, he remembers with a jolt that he’s in Noctis’s literal bed, and Noctis is sprawled out with one leg slung over Prompto, and their faces are just inches apart. Noctis looks cute with his hair all messed up and cheek pressed to the pillow.

It’s cool. No big deal. He’s just gotta get up without Noctis waking up, and yup, nope! Noctis is awake, and his eyes are going wide because he’s realized Prompto is right there next to him, and he blushes something fierce and quickly retracts his leg.

“Uh, sorry, Prom. Shoulda warned you that I tend to spread out when I sleep.”

“Hah, nah, it’s cool,” Prompto says as he sits up, watching Noctis slip out of bed. He looks great in his black sweatpants and loose sleep shirt, but Prompto’s not supposed to notice that. 

The rest of the day passes by in a happy blur of abject denial. Prompto tries not to look at Noctis too much, and it’s fine. They fall into their usual friend routine, and the only person who appears to be any wiser is Gladio who keeps smirking and winking at Prompto and nodding towards Noctis every chance he gets. What does Gladio know? Or is there some other hint he’s trying to give that Prompto isn’t getting?

He tries to ignore the implications as he puts on the black suit Ignis picked out for him to wear tonight for Christmas Eve dinner. It’s remarkable how well it fits him even though it’s Noctis’s. He observes himself in the mirror. He never thought he’d wear something this nice. He doesn’t recognize the foreign brand name, but he’s sure it’s an expensive one. This suit probably costs more than a month’s rent. Prompto _does_ look good in it though, and he hopes Noctis thinks so, even though he really shouldn’t care.

The thing is, Prompto doesn’t even have time to take in Noct’s reaction when he leaves the bathroom because _Noctis_ is now wearing his own suit, and it’s kinda hard to breath. Noctis is _hot._ Yes, he looks sexy in his school uniform, but he always wears it loose and well out of bounds of school regulation. But this suit is fitted and sleek, and it takes all Prompto’s self-restraint to simply ask, “hey, when’s dinner?” instead of gushing about Noctis’s eternal beauty.

Noctis takes a beat to respond with, “Oh, what? Yeah! Dinner? Okay...”

Prompto is entirely distracted as he follows Noctis to the huge room with the Christmas tree where a table has been laid out, covered in fresh garland and white and gold poinsettias, with King Regis sitting at the head of it. It looks like it came straight out of some fancy magazine, and Prompto tries not to freak out at the quantity of forks laid out on the table.

Of course, he shouldn’t have worried. The king is super nice and doesn’t seem to even notice Prompto’s internal meltdown concerning the proper order of fork usage. Noctis doesn’t either. He just occasionally looks over at Prompto, offers a reassuring smile, and goes back to eating. King Regis and Ignis thankfully manage to keep up the conversation.

Gladio stands guard by the door and looks at Prompto meaningfully every now and then, holding back a smile whenever he catches Prompto staring at Noct across the table. It’s bad, like really bad, if Gladio knows his secret, because Gladio is never one to be quiet or indirect about anything. Usually Prompto admires his boldness, but in this case, it could prove disastrous. 

When dinner is over, it’s just the four of them who retreat to a cozy, red study with a small Christmas tree and a fire to exchange presents.

Prompto is nervous because the gifts he made aren’t really anything special. He framed a photo of the four of them when they took him to an arcade for his birthday, and the frame is pretty cheap. He has no idea what they got him, and he wants to go first so he won’t be embarrassed by how subpar his gift is.

He hands out the matching frames and watches as their faces light up, Gladio teasing Noctis about what a twig he is in spite of his training, Ignis commenting about how good the the composition is, especially for a selfie, Noctis reminiscing about the high score they earned that day.

After they all offer him their thanks, Noctis presents Prompto with their present for him.

“So, we all pitched in and got this for you…”

It looks big, and the box feels heavy in his lap. He tears at the paper and can’t believe it. “No way. _No. Way.”_

It’s a Polaroid Oneshot. Prompto told Noctis how much he’s always wanted one of those, but it was because Noctis was being polite and asking about his interest in photography. He didn’t expect him to go out and actually _buy_ him one.

It would be totally lame if Prompto cried right now, but he feels like he’s going to. It’s just because he’s overwhelmed, having all of his friends here, knowing they went out of their way to make sure he had a nice Christmas and buying him this incredible present.

Noctis rushes to his side and puts a comforting arm around him.

“Hey, it’s okay. Hope you like it?”

“Yeah,” Prompto sniffles. “Thanks guys. I...this is a way better Christmas Eve than I thought I was gonna have. You guys are seriously the best.”

“Oh Prompto,” Ignis fusses. “It’s really no trouble. We’re always happy to have you along.”

“Yeah, Blondie,” Gladio adds. “You’re great comic relief. Watching you grapple with those forks over dinner…” He chuckles, and Prompto is relieved he didn’t mention the _other_ embarassimg thing Prompto was doing during dinner.

“I also made you something else,” Ignis says, putting a lump of knitted clothing into his lap. “It’s nothing quite as exciting as the camera, but I’ve taken up the hobby of knitting and took the liberty of making you a sweater, scarf, hat, and some gloves.”

Prompto accepts the gift in awe. He really needed all of those things, and he wonders if Ignis noticed him shivering when he’d pick him up after class. Prompto always tried to hide it, but it doesn’t seem much gets past Ignis.

“Thanks, Iggy,” he says softly. 

“Oh, and I have a second present for you too,” Gladio adds. “It’s actually for _both_ of you.”

“Uh, what is it?” Noctis asks.

“It’s in your room. Gotta go upstairs to find out,” Gladio says, and the ways he’s smirking makes Prompto curious and frightened at the same time. 

“What is it?” Ignis asks. 

“It’s a _surprise,_ Iggy.”

“Well, you can tell _me,”_ Ignis insists.

“No way,” Gladio says, “I’ll tell you after.”

Noctis gives Prompto a look, suggesting they leave before Ignis and Gladio start arguing, and Prompto, not needing to be told twice, follows him upstairs, excited (and maybe a little nervous) to see Gladio’s present.

They enter the room, and there’s nothing there. Noctis looks under the bed and around his dresser, and Prompto checks everywhere else, even the bathroom. 

Noctis shrugs before looking up at the ceiling and quickly looking back at the floor, blushing like he hopes Prompto didn’t notice. Prompto looks up himself and sees exactly what Gladio’s “present” is. He feels himself blushing. It’s a joke on Prompto because he knows about Prompto’s crush. Prompto is freaking out, trying to figure out how he can explain when Noctis speaks.

“Okay, so listen,” Noctis explains, “Gladio _might_ have found out something about me, and, well...I guess I’ll just tell you...But I don’t want it to be awkward. If you don’t feel the same way, then it’s totally fine. But, uh, I kinda have a crush on you.”

Noctis stuffs his hands in his pockets and gives Prompto a quick look, like he’s afraid Prompto is about to attack him. It seems unbelievable, like a joke. The one and only prince of Lucis who just so happens to be charming and beautiful and great at video games is also gay and has a crush on him. Holy crap.

Prompto processes the information for a second before trying to come up with a coherent response. It comes out like a whisper, because it all feels so unreal. “I like you too.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh,” Prompto admits as he walks closer. Noctis looks like he’s in shock, his hands still in his pockets.

Prompto is too tempted to resist. He leans in and kisses Noctis, soft and slow. He waits, wondering what will happen next, and then Noctis’s arms wrap around Prompto’s waist and pull him close until their bodies are flush, and Noctis kisses him again, forceful and demanding, like he can’t get enough. 

He’s panting as he lets his hold on Prompto slacken. “Sorry I kind of attacked you.”

“S’okay,” Prompto whispers, dazed but content. “Do it again.”

* * *

Noctis wakes up with Prompto curled to his chest, just how they fell asleep. He’ll put out a royal decree about Prompto sleeping over at his apartment every night if he has to, because he never wants to sleep alone again. Having Prompto next to him feels so right, so warm and cozy.

Prompto stirs and wakes, snuggling closer.

“Merry Christmas,” he says.

“Merry Christmas. Wanna go downstairs soon? Iggy makes the best Christmas pancakes. They’re seriously like art.”

“Sounds great. Um, Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“Does this mean you’re like my boyfriend now?”

Noctis is happy to affirm the sentiment as he leans in to kiss Prompto’s lips.

After a little more (okay, a _lot_ more) shameless making out, they eventually make their way downstairs to find the table set, Ignis and Gladio already eating, each dressed in hideously awesome, matching Christmas sweaters.

“Gladio bought us these,” Ignis announces before they’ve even said hello.

Gladio rolls his eyes. “Ignis is embarrassed by my _present,”_ he emphasizes, “but I think he looks really cute.”

Ignis blushes and grins a little, quickly taking a bite of his pancake to disguise his pleasure at the compliment.

As Prompto and Noctis sit down at their places, Ignis asks them about Gladio’s present. “He wouldn’t tell me, no matter how much I insisted,” Ignis grumbles.

“It was mistletoe,” Noctis admits.

Noctis watches as Ignis’s face flashes with the five stages of grief. He turns to Gladio. “Now _really,_ Gladio. They’re only sixteen!”

“You and I started dating when we were fourteen,” Gladio shrugs.

“Well, they’re different! Neither of us are princes.”

“Okayyy,” Gladio whistles, clearly preparing for an argument.

“Oh my. Oh no,” Ignis says, his face going pale as he stares at Noctis. “You slept in the same room last night. You _didn’t—“_

“Agh, Iggy, _no!”_ Noctis emphasizes. “Believe me. I remember the talk you gave me very well. It is _burned_ in my brain.”

Gladio looks like he’s about to comment on that, given the surprised look on his face, but Ignis shushes him with a glare.

“I’ll find alternate sleeping arrangements for you tonight,” Ignis announces. 

“Kay, sounds great, Iggy,” Noctis consoles, even as he winks at Prompto, assuring him they will _not_ be stopped by any of Ignis’s plans to keep them apart.

Ignis looks like he’s about to combust, but Gladio gently takes his hand. “Worry about it later,” he urges, “it’s Christmas.”

“Very well,” Ignis concedes, “but I have my eye on you two.”

“Noted,” Noctis says, pushing his chair right up next to Prompto’s so their shoulder brush while they eat. 

“So, you’re gonna stay for the rest of winter break, right?” Noctis asks. “We can go ice skating and decorate cookies, make gingerbread houses, whatever you want.”

Prompto is smiling like he can’t believe it. “Yeah, Noct. Sounds amazing.”

Noctis squeezes his knee under the table, and he overhears Gladio whispering. “But look how cute they are, Iggy…”

“Oh fine,” Ignis sighs, as much of a blessing as Noctis is sure he’ll ever give.

* * *

Prompto looks around at his best friends, and now _boyfriend,_ feeling like, even though it’s not what he expected, this might just be his favorite Christmas ever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
